


the maiden, the mother, and the other one [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "the maiden, the mother, and the other one" by TrekFaerie."Pepper takes an interest in magic."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the maiden, the mother, and the other one [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrekFaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the maiden, the mother, and the other one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031760) by [TrekFaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie). 



Length: 6:09  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20maiden,%20the%20mother,%20and%20the%20other%20one.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20maiden,%20the%20mother,%20and%20the%20other%20one%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this using Craig, the discord bot, to try it out during Voiceteam, which is why a couple of ending sounds are cut off. _Craig_ \--not to be trusted. Thanks to TrekFaerie for giving me permission to podfic this story!


End file.
